Hugh Jackman
Hugh Jackman (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''The Fountain (2006)'' [Tomas/Tommy/Tom Creo]: Playing a triple role in three parallel storylines, "Tomas" dies after drinking sap from the "tree of life," causing him to be consumed by a mass of flowers that grow from his body. "Tom" is vaporized by the blast wave of a newly-forming star. ("Tommy" survives the film) (Thanks to Nemanja, ND, and Nilescu) *''The Prestige (2006)'' [Robert Angier]: Being able to duplicate himself with a machine, he dies several times. One Hugh drowns in a tank of water during his magic act, while Christian Bale tries to free him; his body is shown afterwards in the morgue when Michael Caine identifies him. Another duplicate is shot by the original Hugh in a flashback showing the first time he duplicated himself. Several more bodies are shown in tanks of water when Christian discovers Hugh's secret of duplication. The final Hugh is shot in the chest by Christian. (Thanks to Eric, Danny, Sara, and Matt) *''Australia (2008)'' [The Drover]: Although he survives the actual movie, the US DVD includes an alternate ending in which Hugh is shot to death by David Wenham as Hugh tries to save Brandon Walters. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Deception ''(2008) [Jamie Getz a.k.a. Wyatt Bose]: Shot in the chest by Michelle Williams as Hugh is about to kill Ewan McGregor; he dies shortly after collapsing onto a park bench. (Thanks to Sara and ND) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)'' [Logan a.k.a. Wolverine]: Is temporarily dead when he flatlines during the procedure to fuse Adamantium to his skeleton; he revives shortly afterwards due to his healing powers. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Les Miserables (2012)'' [Jean Valjean]: Dies of an unspecified illness, with Eddie Redmayne and Amanda Seyfried by his side; his spirit is seen afterwards as Anne Hathaway's spirit leads him into the afterlife. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Wolverine (2013)'' [Logan a.k.a. Wolverine]: Is temporarily dead when he cuts through to his own heart to remove a parasite placed by Svetlana Khodchenkova to disable his healing ability; he revives shortly afterwards when his powers re-activate. *''Prisoners (2013)'' [Keller Dover]: Possibly dies of blood loss, after being wounded and imprisoned in a pit by Melissa Leo. The film ends with Jake Gyllenhaal hearing Hugh's whistleblowing, implying his possible rescue, but leaving his fate ambiguous. *''X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)'' [Logan a.k.a. Wolverine]: Drowns when Michael Fassbender uses his powers to wrap Hugh in metal and debris and throw him into the Potomac River; he's later revived when Jennifer Lawrence (disguised as Josh Helman) sends men to fish him out of the water, allowing him to come back to life thanks to his healing ability. *''Pan (2015)'' [Blackbeard]: Falls to his death when fairies causes his flying pirate ship to crash in the Fairy Kingdom. *''Logan'' (2017) [Logan a.k.a. Wolverine/X-24]: Playing a dual role as "Logan" and his clone "X-24", Hugh dies twice: (1) "X-24" is shot in the head with an adamantium bullet by Dafne Keen. (2) "Logan" is fatally wounded when he is impaled on a tree stump by "X-24"; he dies shortly after while speaking to Dafne. Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Deborra-Lee Furness Official Account *Hugh Jackman on Twitter *Hugh Jackman on Facebook *Hugh Jackman on Instagram *Hugh Jackman on Insstar.com *Hugh Jackman on Instagweb.com *Hugh Jackman on Buzzcent.com *Hugh Jackman on Insstars.com *Hugh Jackman on Photostags.com Gallery Blackbeard's death (Pan).png|Hugh Jackman before his death in Pan good_enough.jpg|Hugh Jackman in Logan chappie14.png|Hugh Jackman's death in Chappie Jackman, Hugh Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Musicians Category:Stage Actors Category:Stunt Performers Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Jackman, Hugh Jackman, Hugh Jackman, Hugh Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Brunettes Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Action Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Actors who died in Joe Wright Movies Category:Actors who died in Denis Villeneuve Movies Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Happy Feet Category:Psychological Stars Category:Legend of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Actors who died in Neill Blomkamp Movies Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Happy Feet Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Les Miserables cast members Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Clinically Dead Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Actors who died in Tom Hooper Movies